Unexpected Adventures
by MelissaLuvsYou
Summary: Athanasia was new in New York. Lost in the back roads she comes across three kids and a woman. Saving the kids from whatever the woman was going to do, she befriends them and learns that she might not be entirely human...


It was dark, and cold, and raining. I only had a thick purple hoodie on over my thin tank top and jeans. I was soaked, and freezing.

Absolutely fantastic, right?

No. It sucked.

So I was walking in the rain and I was freezing.

I was in the middle of the town and I honestly had no idea where I was. I could have stopped and asked a store owner, but none of the shops were open and nobody was around.

Stuck in he middle of a new town drenched and freezing cold, lost out of my mind.

I looked around the street signs one last time before giving up and sitting down on the curb, hoping that a car would come by and help me get directions. Which was as unlikely as finding 1,000 dollars on the sidewalk that nobody else has taken or seen. So I'm pretty much stuck here tonight, awesome.

I turned to the right when a almost silent ruffling disturbed the eery silence.

"Who's there?" I yelled into the darkness.

The street lights started flickering out, starting at the other end of the street and slowly moving towards me, two at a time.

I stood up, "Who's there?" I called again, scared this time.

There was no answer.

Golden light appeared out of the darkness illuminating a boy, about my age 11, with messy black hair like my own, and I could even make out brilliant, sea-green eyes, also like my own. Next to the boy, stood what was the most confusing. A woman, dressed all in black and a veil covering her face and head.

I picked up a large rock and slowly made my way over to the boy, behind the woman.

"You think you can get away with this again, Perseus Jackson?" The woman hissed.

"Since it means beating you again, I think I can," the boys snarky reply made me smile.

The woman hissed, and I mean literally hissed, like a snake would have.

The boy went to slash what the golden light was coming from and I realized it was a sword at her as I tore my eyes away from them to a boy, that looked to be the same age, with curly brown hair that stuck out from under his hat and normal clothing, with white shoes that were allowing him to be floating in the air above them, with little wings sprouting from the shoes.

"Percy!" A girls voice shouted, but I didn't see any other female around. "Don't look into her eyes!"

Confused, I still made my way forward.

I'd advanced quite a lot as I was observing. I was know almost exactly behind the woman and I knew that the boys and the hidden girl, were in trouble and had to help.

I made a split second decision to drop the rock on her head. She was knocked out immediately.

"Thanks," said the boy.

"No problem, I could see you were in trouble. That sword of yours didn't seem to be working," I replied.

"Well-" He stopped mid sentence.

"You can see his sword as it really is?" Asked the feminine voice again as a girl materialized holding a Yankees baseball hat. She had blonde hair that was curled like a princess' in the ponytail it was in, her eyes were a stunning storm grey.

"Well, yeah. Sure it's a little weird but not as weird as that..." I pointed to the woman lying on the ground. "Am I not supposed to see it as a sword?"

"No, actually regular mortals will see it as a baseball bat or something else," the blonde girl told me as the boy used his sword to stab the woman in the chest. She somehow dissolved into golden dust.

"Regular mortals? You mean you're not mortal?" I asked, my confusion growing.

"Uh-" She was cut off by the boy who was floating in the air making a cry, like he needed help.

"Grover! Just come down!" She shouted to him.

The boy, Grover, whimpered then said, "_Maia!_" And the little wings folded back into the shoes and he fell to the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Food..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, he's fine," the boy told me.

"I'm Athanasia, by the way," I held out my hand.

The girl gasped when I said my name but the boy shook my hand.

"Percy Jackson." He said. "This is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood."

"Nice to meet you, Anthanasia." Grover smiled at me.

"Percy, her name is Ancient Greek for 'immortal'!" She gasped.

"Does that mean something?"

"It might mean you're a Half-Blood..."

"A Half-Blood?"

"Half human, half Olympian God. It just depends on what God it is," Percy told me, and Annabeth smacked him.

"What? You let the actual thing slip..."

They started to argue but I held up my hand to tell them to stop.

They did.

"Why doesn't she just come along on with us and we'll figure out whether or not she's a demigod and if she is, who's her parent?" Percy suggested.

"Fine! But the first bit of trouble she gets us into she's gone!" Annabeth stormed away and Percy ran after her.

I sighed, feeling bad I was causing all this trouble.

"Don't worry Athanasia, they fight all the time," Grover tried soothing me.

"How did you know that I was worrying?"

"I can read emotions," he answered.

"Oh, cool. Who's your godly parent?"

"I'm a satyr..." He shook of his shoe and I found it was filled with foam with a hoof print shape in the foam. I looked at his foot and discovered it was a hoof.

"Cool!"

"Everyone thinks that at first..."

I patted his pack, "C'mon, let's go after those two." I told them and headed over to Percy and Annabeth.

He sighed and followed me, muttering something about, 'half-bloods and their rash decisions...' Which made me laugh.


End file.
